


Worship

by Veeebles



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veeebles/pseuds/Veeebles
Summary: Furiosa is shaking. Her heart is hammering. Adrenaline is coursing through her veins, the pure fear she felt in the moment she heard the smash of the rock against the side of the rig, then watching the blonde slip and nearly fall to her death. She hadn’t felt so lost and terrified since she watched the light fade from her mother’s eyes.A soft hand comes from behind her, resting sure and steady upon her shoulder, fingers caressing the skin of her neck in a form of reassurance that has her calming. She sighs and leans into the touch, allowing Angharad to rest her finger there, they stay against her skin for the rest of the drive.





	Worship

Furiosa lunged forwards, sprawling across the seats and the laps of the other women and grabbed onto the door with her metal arm. She grunted as she took the weight of it and Angharad, gritting her teeth as she pulled with more strength than she knew she had.

That familiar face was looking up at her with wide eyes, her golden hair flying around her and she looked at her with eyes that told her to let go. Let her life be given of it meant her sisters could reach the green place.

“Don’t you dare,” she growled when slender fingers started to loosen.

Her face changes; something in Furiosa’s fierce gaze, her mouth forms a hard line, a little crease appearing above her brow as she clings tight and takes the hands of her sisters as Furiosa pulls her back into the cab.

The door slams shut again and they breathe hard, Cheedo slamming the lock down on the door and all shying away, not wanting anyone ese to fall out.

Angharad is breathing hard. Furiosa doesn’t let her rest there. Her hands pull her closer, one warm and calloused, the other cold and metallic. She is gentle but firm as she manoeuvres the girl to the opposite side of the cab, until she sits directly behind her.

Fingers touch her skin and she forces her tear stained face to look at her, “don’t ever scare me like that again.”

The scarred face nods and she presses her lips to Furiosa’s, tasting of salt and metal.

When Furiosa is sure she is safe where she sits, wrapped in the arms of her weeping sisters, she turns back around, eyes surveying the surrounding dessert.

A glance at the Fool almost has her laughing as his eyes are wide at the intimate display the two lovers had just shared with him, but he says nothing. In fact, Furiosa could swear he gives her a small smile before turning back to the drive.

Furiosa is shaking. Her heart is hammering. Adrenaline is coursing through her veins, the pure fear she felt in the moment she heard the smash of the rock against the side of the rig, then watching the blonde slip and nearly fall to her death. She hadn’t felt so lost and terrified since she watched the light fade from her mother’s eyes.

A soft hand comes from behind her, resting sure and steady upon her shoulder, fingers caressing the skin of her neck in a form of reassurance that has her calming. She sighs and leans into the touch, allowing Angharad to rest her fingers there, they stay against her skin for the rest of the drive.

When they lost Joe and his gang, they pulled to a stop, letting the engines cool and let everyone else take a breather. Everyone began hopping out the rig, Furiosa- threw open her door, striding around to the other side where Angharad was gingerly climbing out. She gently pushed her way past The Dag who had been reaching to help her and proceeded to wrap her arms around the slender woman, lifting her out and placing her gently on the sand.

“Are you okay?” she asked, concerned for the babe inside her.

She nods, hand coming to rest over her swollen flesh, leaning forwards to kiss Furiosa tenderly.

She smiled against her lips when she hears the Fool’s noise of alarm as he shuffles past, the other wives moving to give them space again.

“Ride behind me from now, stay between your sisters, don’t let that happen again.”

The blonde nods, knowing well enough that any argument would be futile.

 

*** * * * * * ***

It’s a strange thing, how attached one gets to their love.

From their first meeting, Furiosa had devoted herself to the woman, bewitched by her beauty and grace.

Joe had posted her as the new guard of his wives, after the last had been thrown from the citadel for trying to force himself upon one of them. Joe had trusted Furiosa and Furiosa alone to care for them.

She had been annoyed, Joe degrading her to that of a babysitter. She had climbed into the vault, her metal arm clanging and scratching against the steel. The heavy door had slammed shut behind her, the boom echoing through the place, the ticking as the lock was spun back into place filling the quiet.

She stood in the Dome, breathing in fresh, green air, the sound of water trickling nearby, bringing tears stinging to her eyes as she thought of home.

Her eyes caught movement and Angharad appeared in the doorway to the sleeping room, the rest of the wives cowering behind her.

She stood tall and strong, jaw set and her eyes blazing, staring straight at Furiosa, daring her to make a move. Her beauty was breath-taking, her strength an alive thing even as she stood in her white scraps of cloth. Furiosa might have loved her then. She was hard and cold, like the scars that marred her skin.

The rest of the wives had accepted her soon enough, until each day she climbed into the vault she was greeted with smiles, the girls rushing to her, wanting to hear more of her stories, where does she go with the rig? What was the beyond world like? What were the stars?

Angharad had taken a longer time. Like a lioness she had prowled on the borders of the Dome, watching Furiosa intently, ready to pounce should she mistreat her cubs. Furiosa had watched her with apt interest, fascinated by the creature before her.

It was one quiet night, the wives had all long gone to bed and Furiosa sat awake in the Dome, a candle lighting her surroundings with a soft glow as she worked on her arm, cleaning and oiling the metal, tightening her bolts.

The soft pat of bare feet on the ground and the delicate flutter of silken fabric had been the only alert to her presence.

“Imperator?”

She had turned to see her standing there, her nakedness wrapped in a white sheet, her eyes wide, her skin glowing soft orange by the candlelight, shadows flickering across her face.

“Furiosa.”

Her eyes had gentled, crouching to sit beside her, folding her sheet around herself modestly, her feet, shoulders and neck the only thing bare to Furiosa’s wandering gaze.

“Furiosa,” she agreed. Even her voice was soft and warm, tasting her name for the first time. Furiosa had shivered but not from the night air’s chill.

She sat in her silence, eyes watching curiously at every movement Furiosa made.

Her fingers toyed with the hem of her sheet, the fabric slipping from her shoulders slightly, revealing the slight swell of her breast. Furiosa felt her mouth dry and she worked faster, tightening the last hinge and wiped down with oil.

“How did you lose it?”

She nearly jumped at the soft voice, putting aside her tools and cloth to look at the slender woman.

“Joe cut it. For my disobedience. The first time I drove the rig I tried to get free. The Warboys stopped me, turning the wheel so I was thrown to the sand. They brought me before Joe to learn my lesson. I was eleven.”

Angharad sat in wide eyed silence.

“The Imperator is Joe’s most trusted. I thought you would be like them.”

Furiosa snorted, looking away to glare into the surrounding dark, “I will never be like them.”

Angharad shuffled a little closer, pulling her sheet tighter and shivering.

“Where did they take you from?”

Furiosa smiled at that, “I come from a green place. Filled with trees and life. Not like here.”

She had told the blonde all about her home, her mother, the clans. She had listened in fascination, eyes wide as she described the feeling of grass beneath her feet, the smell of the soil, the noise the trees made in the wind.

She talked until the darkness was deep and Angharad was leaning her head in her palm. Her lips held a small smile, her eyes flickered from open to closed.

“You should rest, Joe will not be pleased I deprived his favourite of her sleep.”

Angharad made a small noise of agreement but made no movement, eyes slipped closed for what seemed like good.

Furiosa found herself smiling at her, gently reaching to touch her. When she found no resistance to her touch, she carefully lifted the blonde from the ground, cradling her and her yards of white cloth in her arms, walking quietly to her bed. She places her tenderly upon the yellowed mattress and arranged her blankets over her body, tucking her in to the chin.

She allowed herself to brush a stray strand of hair from her face and sleepy, light eyes met hers. She smiled softly, turning her head to press a small kiss to her knuckles, then turned on her side and slept sound.

Furiosa had climbed through the vault with her heart hammering, the skin of her hand burning with Joe’s Favourite’s kiss.

 

*** * * * * * ***

 

Furiosa delighted in worshiping her.

Her kisses were the softest thing in this world, her body the most perfect. Her breathy gasps and sighs were like music to Furiosa, her slender fingers caressing her short hair felt like heaven. She tastes sweet, her wetness and mothers milk, even the growing bulge of her stomach, Furiosa worshiped it all.

The bio-dome became their secret place. The moment the heavy vault door opened and the smell of green and air and water reached her, Furiosa relaxed. The door would be shut behind her and the awful world locked out with it.

She would climb forwards into the atrium of the dome and breathe in the air. The other wives would be around, sitting or walking here and there, amusing themselves with drawing, reading, anything they were permitted.

But when Angharad would appear, standing in her flowing white cloths, glowing in her pregnancy, her golden skin and hair shining in the light. She would smile, her sweet face brightening when she saw her. She would come to her, arms around her neck, kissing her firm and deep, sighing as she tasted her, revelling in her sweet form in her arms.

The wives were respectful; giving them their privacy and secrecy, excusing themselves to the sleeping rooms so the dome was just for them.

Furiosa would lay her out on the floor, peeling away her thin layers of cloth until she was lying upon them, her golden against their white breath taking.

Furiosa’s mouth would worship every inch of her, listening attentively to her sighs and moans, shivering as her fingers touched her, it had been so long, before her, since she had last been touched.

Angharad would breathe out her name when she brought her to completion, kissing her sweaty skin, whimpering at her body against hers.

“I’ll show you the green place,” she said into her skin once, ideas of Angharad walking through the green, her golden shining all around, a sight Furiosa ached to see.

“I’ll take you away from here, take you to my home, walk with you through the green, lay you out upon it and worship you under the canopy of the trees. I’ll bathe you in the fresh water there, feed you the sweet fruits, make you a crown of the flowers.”

Angharad had tears falling down her face then, her smile sweet and she kissed it.

“Let’s do it. Let’s all go. You can take us in the war rig, Joe will never know, we could do it.”

Angharad had trembled in her arms when Furiosa had acquiesced, tears falling down her cheeks anew, her lips pressing against hers again and again.

 

*** * * * * * ***


End file.
